


The Test

by Icalynn, Ischa



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 05:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from the "Light" verse, between Ma-ku and Wayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Test

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Custody](https://archiveofourown.org/works/523535) by [Ischa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa). 



> Ischa's fic inspired me to write this missing secne with Ischa's permission. After talking about, she wanted to expand on this scene and it gave fruition to this fic. I hope you enjoy it as much as we did!
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely mockingj91.

Ma-ku’s not paying attention as she turns the corner, and it’s only when she’s halfway down the corridor that she realizes that she went the wrong way. She glances around and determines that she has not had a chance to explore this wing of the manor yet, and it’s not like she’s busy. John is down at the police station doing god -only -knows -what, leaving her free to do as she pleases.

She runs her fingers over the dark, rich paneling. It reminds her of the home she grew up in, but that seems like a lifetime ago, when she had been forced to play by her father’s rules and be the boy she was never meant to be. Ma-ku shakes her head, pushing those thoughts away. It’s best to leave them in the past where they belong.

She wanders down another corridor, admiring the artwork adorning the walls and wonders if these had inspired Andy. Chances are they did, but then Andy has always been a genius with a pen if you can believe what John says and you usually can. He’s a no nonsense type of guy and she loves him more for it.

She pauses when she hears a noise, and then intrigued: she follows not realizing anyone is using this part of the manor since sheets drape over most of the furniture in a ghostly tribute. She stops, standing in the doorway to what appears to be a large gymnasium and she wishes she knew about it before. Ma-ku has to squint into the darkness to see Wayne going through the movements of a routine that she is very familiar with. It takes her breath away and she finds herself staring at him in awe.

“It’s not polite to stare.”

She feels her cheeks flush at being caught, but this is the first time that they have shared something that isn’t centered on John and she is eager to explore this common bond further. “You have good form, but you’re a little rusty.”

Wayne pauses, raising a brow in amusement, a small smile playing at his lips. “Is that so?”

“Better than John,” she toes off her platform shoes and shimmies her pencil skirt up her thighs. “That’s something, at least.” But with all the training at the academy and them playing around, John is getting a lot better too. Still, she thinks fondly, he wasn't trained by ninjas.

She can feel the heat of his gaze follow the silky fabric and travel over her bare legs, there’s an intensity about him that reminds her of John. It’s intoxicating and she has to admit it excites her to think of John and Wayne together… the three of them. Limbs entwined, not knowing where one begins and the other ends. A trinity of sorts. She gives him a demure smile and pulls the skirt up even higher, teasing him. She knows she has to bridge the gap between these stubborn men.

She steps onto the mat and takes the traditional pose. Wayne looks impressed and he matches the counter pose. “It appears you’ve had some training.”

“Some,” she shrugs with one shoulder. Ma-ku takes the first strike and he blocks it with ease. They exchange a few moves, sizing each other up. She rolls her eyes. “Please, I’m not made of glass.”

He grunts, finally giving into his full strength and they really spar. A few grueling minutes in, she realizes there’s something wrong with his knee and she uses it as an advantage. Her heart races and her breathing hitches, her whole body is flushed with adrenaline and she goes in for the final blow and takes him down on the mat.

Her body presses against his, their chests heaving with exertion and she can feel his arousal trapped between their bodies. It matches hers. Instead of pulling away as she should, she leans in closer, her lips against the curve of his ear. “The League has trained you well.”

Wayne inhales sharply as his hands settle on her hips. “The League?” His voice raises in question, but she knows that his denial is a weak attempt of pretending he doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Maybe he wants to draw her out that way. Maybe he’s had second thoughts about her motives. She cannot blame him. It is a risk to give away any information of being in any way associated with the League. At least these days. The League of Shadows had stood for something good, once upon a time. She had expected him to deny it; it’s one of the first things you learn as a student after all.

She pulls back, slowly rocking her hips against his. “You know.” Her gaze locks with his and there’s no denying it. They were both trained by the League of Shadows and they will be forever linked with the knowledge that they swore to protect.  
“Does John know?”

Ma-ku runs her hands over his chest. “It’s my past and John is my present. And it's not like I am running around in a cape at night.” She smiles, rocking her hips once more against his in an agonizing tease for both of them. “Our future.” She makes it sound like a statement, but in reality it's more of a question. She knows John had been in love with Wayne, is still in love with Wayne, but Wayne is a bit of a wild card. Still, she thinks, she has pretty fucking good instincts.

Wayne parts his lips as if to deny it, but she knows the underlying truth. “You’re good for him,” he says instead.

“He’s good for you,” she counters and she brushes a kiss to his lip, their breath mingling and she aches to deepen it and explore everything about him. Ma-ku can feel the hitch in his breathing, the grip on her hips tighten as he arches up. His body reacting to hers, and she wonders how long it has been since he wanted someone for real. She closes her eyes, savoring the heat of his body and forces herself to pull away. It feels wrong for them to be doing this without John.

She flips back into the first position and smirks at him. “Again.”

Wayne nods, following her move and they go through another routine a little more challenging than the last. It feels amazing to be able to do this again and it gives her an excuse to be near him, to touch him, to feel the heat of his body plastered against hers. John’s words echo in her mind and they feel even more true…she’s falling for him.

They only stop when Alfred enters the gym a moment later. “Master Bruce, I’m sorry to interrupt but you have a call.” Alfred begins, turning his attention to her. “Miss Ma-ku, it’s nice to see someone give him a challenge.”

Ma-ku grins, “My pleasure.”

Wayne snorts, heading to the towel rack and tossing her a towel. She catches it and dabs at her brow as he does the same with his own. “I’ll take the call in the study, Alfred.”

“Very well, sir. Is there anything else you need?”

Wayne shakes his head and he looks to her, he seems hesitant to say anything and maybe it’s for the best.

“Alfred, is there any of that tea cake left?” She asks, giving Wayne the out he needs.

Alfred’s eyes crinkle in amusement and nods. “I believe so.”

“I’m famished,” she pushes her skirt back down and she slips her shoes on. “Next time, I’m not going easy on you.” She winks at Wayne and he laughs. It sounds good and she hopes that she will hear it more often.

“Next time.” Wayne confirms before heading out of the gym. Her heart skips a beat and she finds herself looking forward to their next session.

She turns to Alfred, “Would you care to join me for some tea and cake?”

“I’d love to, Miss Ma-ku.”

She smiles, following Alfred to the kitchen her thoughts remaining in the gym with Wayne and the future. She brushes her fingers over her lips and she knows that she needs to speak to John about the possibility.


End file.
